


Fall

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2018 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton's Library, Failed attempt at humor by author, Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, Kurt falls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: Kurt was falling. Literally. He had already figuratively fallen a few weeks ago. He just didn’t realize it yet. But he would.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This one just makes me uncomfortable. I tried so hard to be humorous, but in reality I'm actually not that funny, and then it became slightly serious near the end and I don't even know what happened. But it's done, so I figured why not just share it? Feel free to cringe, please. In fact, I encourage it!
> 
> But while you cringe, please enjoy the story because, why not? :D
> 
> Also, it can probably go without saying by now, but I didn't edit, so if you find grammar mistakes, ignore them to the best of your abilities.

Kurt was falling. Literally. He had already figuratively fallen a few weeks ago. He just didn’t realize it yet. But he would.

Before he fell, he was walking along the corridors of Dalton at a comfortably slow pace, strolling almost, with a few books in his hands to go read quietly in the library.

Jeff made for a nice roommate, but he tended to be rather loud whenever Kurt wanted his quiet time. The library was the only place where he could get that.

He took his time and when he got there, he was glad that the library seemed relatively empty. That meant he would be less likely to be disturbed by anyone. So, with a pleased smile, Kurt headed toward the back of the library where his favorite chair was located.

The chair was in a small, secluded corner which housed outdated medical textbooks that no one used anymore, which made it the perfect place to read in peace.

There was one problem, though.

When Kurt made his way to his corner, he saw hair, which probably had a head attached to it, sticking up over the back of what he considered to be  _ his _ chair.

His smile faded away and turned into a grimace. No one was supposed to be in this corner. Whenever he had used it in the past, it had always been deserted.

What added to the problem was that he recognized who the hair belonged to. He would recognize those unruly black curls anywhere.

Blaine was sitting in  _ his _ chair and Kurt wanted to run away before he was noticed. He was so shy around the boy and his cheeks always heated in embarrassment whenever he was acknowledged by him and all he wanted to do was read alone.

But as he turned around to walk away, the table he walked right into had other plans in store for him.

He was falling.

He hit the ground, books flying everywhere, making the loudest commotion they possibly could.

Kurt groaned from where he was lying on the ground, feeling a dull throbbing in his head from where it hit the floor.

“Kurt?”

Oh no. Blaine was speaking to him. He looked up to see Blaine kneeling over him with a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, reaching out to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt blushed at the contact and attempted to answer his question without sounding like a babbling fool.

“I, um . . . yes!— well, no. My head hurts . . ..”

His attempt failed greatly. He couldn’t even manage coherent speech, but he could probably blame that on his headache. Blaine wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. He hoped he wouldn’t at least.

“That’s a pretty big bump on your head, Kurt. I’m sure it does hurt. Hey! Why don’t you stay here and I’ll be right back. I’ll go get some ice and some ibuprofen from the nurse!”

Kurt didn’t even have a chance to respond before Blaine was already on his feet and rushing out of the library.

He was surprised at how Blaine was acting toward him. Yes, they were friends, but Kurt didn’t think that they were particularly close, at least not in the way he wanted them to be. He wasn’t used to this much kindness, and while not unwelcome, it was a bit unsettling for someone who used to be bullied and pushed down on an almost daily basis.

Loud footsteps startled Kurt out of his current train of thought and he looked up to see Blaine running toward him with what seemed to be a bottle of water, a paper cup, and a bag of ice.

“The nurse said you should take these two pills and go back to her tonight if your head still hurts,” Blaine said, handing the paper cup with the two pills inside of it and the water bottle to Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt replied stiffly, slowly sitting up. He placed the pills in his mouth, uncapped the bottle, took a big swig of the water, and swallowed. It made an audible gulping sound that he could not fully be contributed to the water. Blaine was staring at him so intensely with his large hazel eyes and it made him nervous.

It felt like butterflies were attacking his intestines and he knew it wasn’t from his head pain.

“The nurse also said you should ice the bump for about twenty minutes. It should make some of the swelling go down. Why don’t you go sit in the chair over there so you’ll be more comfortable?”

“Okay,” Kurt murmured. It seemed as if he had reverted back to monosyllabic words in his Blaine-induced daze. Mercedes would never let him live this moment down if she ever caught wind of it. But he listened to Blaine, standing up carefully, mostly okay except for a small bout of dizziness. Blaine seemed to notice this and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s torso to steady him.

Kurt _ definitely _ wasn’t prepared for this. His face blossomed into the color of his favorite red roses and a little squeaky noise popped from his lips. Blaine either didn’t hear, or had heard but didn’t care. Either way, it was extremely embarrassing.

He practically collapsed into the chair when he and Blaine reached it and his skin tingled at the loss of contact. But it didn’t last for too long, because all of a sudden he felt a hand smoothing the hair back on his forehead.

Kurt jumped at the contact, not expecting it. Blaine must have thought he had hurt Kurt because he quickly took his hand away, muttering, “Sorry.”

Blaine’s warm hand was replaced by the cold touch of the ice and Kurt winced at the slight sting from it.

He let his eyes wander up from his own lap and slowly they settled on Blaine’s face, locking eyes with him as Blaine held the ice to his forehead.

Kurt didn’t know if it was just him, or if Blaine was feeling the awkwardness of the situation as well, and he felt that he had to do something to make it less awkward.

He chose to use his words. His  _ polysyllabic _ words. Mercedes would be proud.

“You didn’t have to help, you know.”

Not a great way to start a conversation by sounding indignant, but it was a start.

“I’d help any of my friends who were hurt, Kurt.”

This statement made the butterflies in his stomach launch a second attack.

“No one’s ever wanted to help me before,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine replied back to him in an equally soft voice.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?”

The look on Blaine’s face was something that had never been directed toward him before. There was a tenderness in his gaze and the corners of his mouth were barely lifted in the smallest of smiles, and this brought Kurt’s blush back, stronger than ever before.

Blaine’s look was so  _ caring _ as he lifted his hand up to Kurt’s face to try to brush away the hair in front of the bump on his head again.

This time Kurt let him, and he marvelled at how soft and gentle the touch was. Maybe he was reading into it a little too much, but Kurt felt that Blaine liked him. Like  _ liked _ him. He was extremely pleased by this.

“Yeah, there sure is.”

Kurt’s mouth lifted upwards to match Blaine’s smile.

He had fallen. Figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm just being overly critical of my own work and it's actually not that bad. If you enjoyed it, that's great, and if you didn't, that's great too because you can't enjoy everything in life. It's just not possible. I've tried. Hopefully my next fic will be way better!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
